


One Cold Night of Many

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: In Transia, a city in Sokovia, it's another cold night for those that live on the streets.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	One Cold Night of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



It was a cold winter night on the streets of Transia. No one paid any attention to the little girl digging through a pile of garbage as the snow started to fall, sprinkling into her brown hair before melting away into little drops of water.

Through the garbage she dug, tearing open plastic bags. Everything smelt horrible, but she had learnt to ignore it now without retching. She found a large woolen coat with what she hoped were paint stains on it. She gathered it up in her arms and scurried away.

She hurried down the alley ways until she found Pietro sitting on the stone step of a long condemned house. Wanda sat down next to him.

“I found this coat,” she said as she spread it out to cover the two of them. “Did you get us anything to eat?”

“Yes,” he said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of raw potatoes. He handed one over to Wanda. “Sorry,” he said.

Wanda took the offered food and shook her head. She gave Pietro a quick peck on the lips and a genuinely grateful smile before she bit into the potato. Eating a potato raw wasn’t great, but it was better than some of the other things she’d been forced to eat, and at least this wasn’t rotten.

She cuddled in closer to her brother as he put his arm around her, holding her to him. The coat was warm, but didn’t cover them perfectly, and even with pulling their legs in, parts of them simply wouldn’t be covered.

It would be another cold night, as they silently prayed that both of them would survive one more night, or neither of them would wake up again. They would prefer to be alive, but being together was the most important part.


End file.
